kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Four Kingdoms Summit Arc
Four Kingdoms Summit Arc is the 10th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and 4th story arc of Year One Saga. This arc illustrates the ongoing rivalry between Magia and Hybride when Urseus, now seeing Hiroto as his archrival since his first and humiliating defeat from the last arc, vows to avenge his said defeat and settle the score with his enemy at the Four Kingdom Summit through his secret collaboration with Cognadus and Dialogs-his former teachers from Regulus. Whilst this arc illustrates Hiroto's first meeting at the Four Kingdom Summit as Panopticus's brief replacement as the Chancellor of Hybride, it primarily contains two main stories as one with each introduces one of Hiroto's female rivals in their respective factions that will test his debate skills to the limit: The first story featuring DisgurdLight Novel Volume 14 Summary,, a female vampire of the Northern Vampire Clan who allying herself with Magia due to her bitter rivalry against Gezerkia. The second and last story introduces Phyllis's Princess FreyasLight Novel Volume 15 Summary, King Eesh's niece and heir apparent who, along with many generals who are dissatisfied by Eesh's recent decisions lately, revives the rivalry between Hybride and Phyllis by waging a diplomatic war against the former in order to regain her kingdom's former prominence. Prologue (Part 1) 'Magia and the Northern Vampire Clan' Somewhere north from Magia's capital lies a cave that houses the Northern Vampire Clan. Inside one of these tents, a vampire named Discurd is trying her new clothes and asks the maid about her growing bust sizes and, to her joy, her maids praises her for it. Upon hearing Nestoria's arrival on Urseus behalf, Disgurd eventually meets her but a mere sight of the messenger's hair Due to her rivalry against Gezerkia, Disgurd hates anything that is colored red, from hair to even jewelries. In fact, her initial hostility against Nestoria was due to the latter's hair color that is similar to Gezerkia. displeases her. Regardless, Nestoria requests Disgurd for her clan's aid for her lord. Initially, the vampire rejects the offer but making a deal with Nestoria that she will listen to her if she can block her attack. Before Nestoria can even response, Disgurd draws her scimitar and attacks her without hesitation; forcing Nestoria to narrowly block the attack only to suffer a cut on her forehead, though impresses Disgurd so much that she continues the negotiation with Nestoria. To convince Disgurd, Nestoria gives her a letter Whilst vampire are illiterate creatures, only a handful of them, especially the adjutants and advisers, can read and write. Disgurd, unlike Zeldis and Gezerkia, is one of those illiterate vampire as she doesn't even bother to read the letter, so she have her subordinate to read on her behalf. and some jewelries as Urseus's "payment" for the vampires's cooperation with Magia. Rather than accepting the offer, Disgurd demands Nestoria to tell Urseus to see her himself while bring her more jewels. Plot (Part 1) 'Margrave and the Prince' Part 1 (to be added..) Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Urseus's Compromise Margrave and the Prince' Part 1 (to be added..) Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'The Attack of the Northern Blue-Winged Vampires' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Hiroto the New Prime Minister of Hybride' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Hiroto's First Interaction with Disgurd' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'First Four Kingdoms Summit' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 (To be added...) Part 11 (To be added...) Part 12 (To be added...) Part 13 (To be added...) Part 14 (To be added...) Part 15 (To be added...) Part 16 (To be added...) Part 17 (To be added...) Part 18 (To be added...) Part 19 (To be added...) Part 20 (To be added...) Part 21 (To be added...) Part 22 (To be added...) Part 23 Hiroto then asks Cognidas if removing the vampires means ensuring the "peace" between 4 kingdoms, and when Dialogos questions Hybride's refusal to comply, he explains that, while removing the vampires may "satisfies" some who against Hybride vampires, Hybride itself will never forget this humilliation with Leonidas possibly going to start a war against both Magia and Regulus as his revenge. Urseus in turn scoffs it off as Hiroto's exaggerated "imagination" until the latter informs everyone about his meeting with the prince before the summit where the latter was so angry that he vowed to obliterate his enemies by any means necessary even through requesting the elves' endorsement, silencing UrseusThe irony is that even as Leonidas' former fellow student, Urseus has underestimated the prince since he only see him lecherous side and never expect him to care politics before his meeting with Hiroto.Light Novel Volume 14 Epilogue and especially CognidasAs much as he denies Leonidas's decision in starting a war, Cognidas realizes his own error for underestimating the prince as he recalls that behind his lecherousness lies his genius that not even Urseus can comprehend. In fact, the ironic part of that Cognidas knew this and yet support Urseus to cross Hybride that could potentially weaken Regulus's influence within the four kingdoms since this will also deteriorate Regulus's relationship with Hybride's own elves such Universtel and others-mostly due to them relying vampires for Air Mails. and DialogosBeing silenced by Hiroto's shocking rebuttal, Dialogos is asked by Cognidas about any flaws within Hiroto's words but not even he can find it. This prompts the Elven Senates-especially Cognidas who has witnessed Hiroto's prowess for the second time since the last one-to realize that Hiroto's true power lies within his understanding the current situation while seeing a bigger picture ahead of him, causing him to admit defeat sooner than Urseus realizes.. Lastly, Hiroto warns that signing this treaty will pave the destructive path for all four kingdoms which force even those who favored the treaty to reconsider, with the elven senates have to postpone the debate and Urseus fails to gain any advantage in spite of his resistanceIn his last stand, Urseus insists on removing the vampires as he deems that Hybride will attack Magia since Leonidas possesses powerful and dangerous forces, only to be silent when Hiroto rebukes that the only reason why Hybride never invade Magia was because Regulus didn't remove the vampires from out of fear of receiving opposition from Hybride's elves. . As Moldius is astonished by Hiroto's rebuttal that he relieved to have him as his retainer, Eesh on the other hand makes a shocking move by supporting Hiroto and refuses to fight against Hybride, while hushing Abrahim from utter even a word. To end the debate, Hiroto suggests to discuss the Sky Army on another day but Urseus insists on continuing the debate until Cognidas eventually accepts Hiroto's suggestion out of his recognition of the Diferente's debate has value to senateInitially, Urseus calls Cognadus out . Therefore, Hybride wins the debate and as celebration, Regulus is holding a banquet in the evening. Epilogue (Part 1) During the banquet, Disgurd Regulus's banquet was Disgurd' first time to participate the human's party. In addition, behind the facade of her haughtiness masking her insecurity since she, unlike Zeldis and even Gezerkia, hasn't used to be with the humans.chats with Zeldis in regards of his trust for the humans which the latter replies that it was because of Hiroto, whom Disgurd views as an amazing person that she fells envy for both Zeldis and Gezerkia to have such a strong ally and even dubs him as an "unbreakable sword". Urseus and Zalia on the other hand are bitter about their second defeat to Hiroto with king lamenting his regret for unable to foresee his archrival despite his best schemesOne of Urseus biggest regret is that he never expected Hiroto to meet Leonidas of all people-whom he assumed as a lecherous prince who only wooing women-to change the tide, as well as using Hybride elves to persuade even his longtime mentor Cognadus. Therefore, Urseus views Hiroto as the most dangerous rival in his life and his hostility against him increases. Light Novel Volume 14 Epilogue, though Zalia remains confident that her king will avenge his humilliation someday. Part 2 (To be added..) Part 3 (To be added..) Part 4 (To be added..) Prologue (Part 2) 'Freyas the War Princess of Phyllis Kingdom' (to be added...) Plot (Part 2) 'Abrahim's Betrayal and Alliance with Magia' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) 'Unexpected Alliance Between Two Vampire CLans and Urseus's Third Defeat' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) 'The Dispute Between Princess and Phyllis's General' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'The Truth of Valkyria's Mother' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'The Reignited Rivalry Between Hybride and Phyllis' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 (To be added...) Part 11 (To be added...) Part 12 (To be added...) Part 13 (To be added...) Part 14 (To be added...) Part 15 (To be added...) Part 16 (To be added...) 'Third Four Kingdom Summit' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 (To be added...) Part 11 (To be added...) Part 12 (To be added...) Part 13 (To be added...) Part 14 (To be added...) Part 15 (To be added...) Part 16 (To be added...) Epilogue (Part 2) (TO be added...) Characters Characters Story Impact *Throughout the entire arc itself, the trio of Magia, Regulus and even Phyllis try and fail to subjugate Hiroto despite the various schemes from their respective figures such as Abrahim, Urseus and Hiroto's fantastic debate critical position as the key of peace for both Hybride and Phyllis since he as the few people who has the connection with the vampires. *Regulus's antagonistic views against the vampires are explained due to the relationship Cognadus and Urseus as former teacher and student, mostly due to the former's strong faith for the young king's capability in ruling the entire continent. *The entire arc also introduces Hiroto's female rivals such as Disgurd and Freyas, both are Hiroto's enemies during the Four Kingdoms Summit. **Disgurd is introduced as Gezerkia's bitter rival and Hiroto's enemy alongside Urseus and Cognadus and Dialogs. Unlike Zeldis and Gezerkia, Disgurd belittles humans as she views them as inferior beings she can abuse so she can get what they ones-including Urseus who had to compromise everything just to gain her as his an "ally" against Hybride. Her humility only begins with her first encounter and interaction with Hiroto where the juvenile isn't easily intimidated by even her death threats, making him as the only person in the continent doesn't fear Disgurd. **Freyas one the other is a princess of Phyllis who is Eesh's niece and heir apparent due to her extraordinary capability as an archer, having sharp sense and even her bravery that garners the respect from many generals of . *Whilst making a minor yet crucial cameo appearance from the last arc, Leonidas is properly introduced in this arc as the Prince of Hybride and Moldius's only son and heir apparent. Unlike his father, however, whilst he and Urseus are political rivals due to their conflicted personality and ideology, Leonidas is a lecherous prince who spends most of his time wooing women and cares little about politics even when Hybride is in danger. His meeting and eventual friendship with Hiroto and his allies eventually changes his mindset. *The aftermath of Hiroto's victory at the Four Kingdoms Summit impacts all 4 kingdoms respectively, **Disgurd begins to feel envy for both Zeldis and Gezerkia for Hiroto, the only human who isn't shaken by even her intimidation -as their ally, especially after witnessing his debate that turned the tide against all odds in spite Magia-Regulus's scheme against him. Since then, she begrudgingly befriends with Gezerkia in order to get close with Hiroto, making her as one of may Hiroto's allies. **Since the last arc, Urseus is humbled by Hiroto as the king now loses to the Diferente 2 defeats Urseus suffers another 2 defeats by Hiroto in different occasions: The first one was the result of Hiroto's rebuttal that counters his almost "perfect" plot by bringing up his longtime rival Leonidas. . In fact, all of these defeat only add the king's bitter grudge against Hiroto. **Cognadus begins to observes Hiroto due to his astonishing charisma and incredible caliber that prompts him to see him as an important figure to not just Hybride, but also within the continent itself. **Whereas Eesh seemly consented to see Hiroto's caliber in person, Abrahim other hand is less impressed by the Summit as he now viewing his king as senile for losing his chances in proving Phyllis's prominence without Hybride's influence. This leads to Abrahim's desperation to the point seeking both Urseus and FreyasAbrahim thinks Freyas as Phyllis's only hope in regaining its glory without under Hybride's "manipulation". The notable reason for this is because the princess herself is popular in her kingdom, especially to many Phyllis military personnel (barring Gardel due to her recklessness) not only due to her prowess in archery, but also her sharp senses and charisma that surpasses even her royal uncle. The only against her is that Eesh refuses to let her particiapte the summit is because he knows Freyas' main weakness: stubbornness. as he resorting on helping Urseus is another fail attempt in humiliating Hybride.Light Novel Volume 15. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Trivia *This arc is by far the second longest arc in the series after Phyllis Affairs Arc with at least 2 books chronicling Hiroto's debate in the Four Kingdoms Summit while facing both rivals from Magia (Urseus) and Navigation Category:Story Arc